Headbands are worn for decorative and/or functional reasons, particularly during athletic activities. One intended function of a headband is to keep perspiration out of the eyes of the wearer. Headbands are apt to slip out of place, particularly during strenuous activity, when perspiration increases the weight of the headband, and reduces the coefficient of friction between it and the forehead.
Prior inventors have developed various ways of dealing with the forehead perspiration problem. One solution is to apply an absorbent material to the inside surface of the headband.
Mitchell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,922) is one example.
Another group of patents intercepts perspiration before it can get in the eyes. For example, Larsen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,782) provided a device worn against the forehead, having an external gutter for collecting perspiration descending the forehead. Other inventors including Seidman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,545) and Shapiro (U.S. Pat. No. 9,009,869) provided similar solutions. It has also been proposed by Holslag (U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,991) to place a water-tight seal strip on the inside surface of a headband or cap, with the idea of diverting perspiration laterally away from the eyes.